Buio
=The Pilot= Personality & History Originally a college dropout from Florida, Buio was a quick-to-temper man slowly washing away, with no motivation to make his dreams real. His hopes that the world would become as exciting as the fictional worlds he loved came to fruition as Suitfall occurred, a suit pod dropping into his backyard, immediatelly rushing to enter it, thus giving birth to his own mecha, a quadrupedal weapons platform he called the Murasaki Arashi. After spending two years keeping to himself, roaming the Earth as it had taken several turns, he had decided to finally join the Armor Corps, spending the next year fighting against various enemies of the faction, however interrupted by an incident with a broken VR sim his then-unuplifted AI had created on his command for the rest of the year after that, missing out on pretty much every important mission. A life-changing turn had overcome Buio after, as he had been called for Operation Dropship Down, in which Tin-men were stranded in a hostile zone in India. Quickly changing his suit configuration to be oriented around quick rescue, he was instead indirectly encouraged by Albrecht Ryman to overtake an enemy helicarrier by naively flying straight towards it, subsequently being bombarded by dozens of puppets and fighters. A severed right arm, a Ha-2 saving him from plummeting, and a trip to a GIMD hospital later, he then came to the strange epiphany that shooting Vannai and Traitors from far away wasn't him, and the near-death experience made him only just then realize how much he truly appreciates the world around him. and that he must live his life to it's fullest. Rushing to the wreckage of the Murasaki Arashi, he fully rebuilt it to the Murasaki Tensei, a fierce close-combat Heavy mecha complimented by Buio's newfound hot-bloodedness and fighting energy as well as giving birth to a new uplifted AI companion, Sadaux. He then decided to leave direct association with Armor Corps to join the Phoenix Collective as a Lynx mercenary, in the intention of finding like-minded mercs, a more free lifestyle, and basically a better paycheck. On Operation Holy Diver, Buio had been incapacitated by EMP-inflicting Heavies, causing him to be enraged and rash in his most immediate decision, which was to accidentally murder a prisoner of war in blistering cold blood, much to the chagrin of co-operatives Ha-2 and Trapper, and the pleasure of Sadaux. After a consultation with the aforementioned elves, he had decided not to let his rage get the best of him during missions, though still preferring to use any method of offense at his disposal. He had also found a new partnership with fellow Phoenix Collective operative Trapper, forming a small mercenary clique named "Twin Violet", turned into "Tri-Violet" after letting Fuchs Jager into the team. Lmao it's just Buio and Fuchs now. Following the events of the basewarming party of Buio's group, he had taken Canvas nanites to alter his height, face, and any other imperfection in his body, influenced by drunkenness and accusations of being a "manlet". A strong sense of philosophy and principle. Utilitarian. Wishes to see humanity thrive to be a galaxy-wide civilization. Despises conflict among others. A bit of a wallflower. Has been shown to be quite sociopathic, creepy, competitive, and emotionally unstable towards others, as the result of his lack of human interaction with others since before the fall, along with his lack of understanding with his parents. Performs daily physical exercise to acclimate himself with his new suit. Appearance Formerly 5'5", the infusion of Canvas nanites had granted him an extra foot of height to be 6'5", along with alterations to his face, however Buio still insists on wearing his signature black-purple helmet in public and private meetings, as he wants his image to be of an icon rather than a face. The only people who could have seen his former face would be Ha-2, Lt. Morales, and any other GIMD that helped him recover from Dropship Down. However, after Maria Clarke removed his helmet after Operation Oni Island, his new face had been revealed to be this: Fairly tanned skin, a pale blonde mullet, spiky at the front, straightened to a curve at the back, with a face resembling Asura from Asura's Wrath, and since has been more inclined to show it between those close to him. with his new suit came a new form of attire. Instead of a skintight purple plugsuit that was worn at all times, it is now a "bitchin'" long-sleeved black trenchcoat with accents of purple and red, with an underlying black t-shirt and jeans. Relations & Allies Armor Corps Albrecht Ryman (Mecoptera) A long-term acquaintance whom he has had few negative confrontations with, Buio is likely the only remaining pilot to still even like Ryman. While he feels he should resent Ryman for encouraging him to blindly storm a helicarrier, he believes more that he should still respect him for being indirectly responsible for his wake-up call. Buio had also commissioned him a versatile prosthetic arm, granting him enhanced strength and a holo-emitter interface. Moqaddas Othinus (Valkyrie's AI) Buio has had only a few but negative interactions with this AI, but Sadaux actually has a sense of respect for Othinus for her religion being laced with violence and gore. Phoenix Collective Carcer Carmine (Marauder) When Carcer turned into the center of attention during Twin Violet's initial basewarming party, this left a bad perception of him on Buio, and feels as though he should work towards being another icon of the Phoenix Collective if not totally usurping Carcer's image. Sadaux has a likewise, but different negative opinion of Carcer, seeing him as boring to the point the only thing Sadaux can get off of him is by 'affectionately' calling him "Racecar". Gavin Malkin (Intersect Thunderbolt) While they've had minimal conversation with each other, every one of their confrontations had been negative in some way. Buio also notices the similarities between their suits, creating a subconscious impression that they may be rivals. After Gavin accusing Buio of being a perverted creep, this had directly changed Buio's personality to be much more outwardly serious, reserved, and overall cold. Sadaux meanwhile, views Gavin as a "ditz" having a minimal sense of social interaction and combat tactics, while not dawning on him that that's also what Buio is in a different sense. Maria Clarke (Sangria Prowler) After the incident of Holy Diver, Buio had formed an alliance with this elf to make up for his transgression, creating a short lived mercenary team named "Twin Violet" between them. It was sadly ended after it had been revealed that Sadaux had kept an abattoir within the basement of their base, and Buio's inabilty to handle the situation caused Maria to flee and detach completely from the team. Since then, Buio has increasingly felt like Maria had discarded him like garbage, and after it was eventually revealed that she had then joined Fireteam Vertex since, he has had nothing less than an internal, barely contained contempt for her, on grounds that she had completely betrayed trying to make a name for her own with him in favor of Carcer's garnered fame. Sadaux also shares contempt for Maria. Initially, he gave her the benefit of the doubt that maybe she wasn't just a deceiving, sadistic, manipulative "knife-ear" as has commonly been his outlook on them, but after her leaving Violet in favor of Vertex, he is entirely convinced of such a conclusion. While he would otherwise praise Maria's "craft" in this manner, he does not at all tolerate such craft being used on his pilot. As such, in order for Buio to maintain a state of mental stability (lest he get annoyed at his tantrums), Sadaux has started to try and push Maria away from him whenever possible. Fuchs Jäger Buio's current lover. Buio appreciates Fuchs' kindness as she reached out to help him during his period of grief over Maria's leaving of Twin Violet, and has afterwards expressed love for her on their first date. Since, he's decided to take the new relationship at Fuchs' own pace, along with the both of them becoming the new Twin Violet. Still has no idea she's an actual catgirl and prefers calling her by her last name, because he's not sure how to pronounce her first without it unfortunately sounding like a curse word. Sadaux, seeing Fuchs as Buio's stabilizer, always makes sure to keeps his distance between them so as not to interrupt their relationship. Has suspicions that she might actually be a genetic catgirl, but prefers not to really say anything about the matter. Green Initiative Medical Division Lenn Being the one who saved him from death in Dropship Down, Buio acknowledges that he owes his life and his new outlook on it to this twintailed elf, who has also went through a series of changes to her apperances, seriously girl calm the fuck down on your identity issues. As such, he respects her greatly, and has made a promise not to head into any more certain danger on her behalf. However, after the beach party incident, he is no longer inclined to pay heed to Lenn, preferring his outlook be undeterred by others. Sadaux, on the other hand, views Hani as squeamish, headstrong, and overly apologetic to the point of being annoying to him. =The Suit= Murasaki Tensei Originally the Murasaki Arashi, a Fortress-class weapons platform specializing in long-range combat support, Buio had taken the opportunity of it's destruction to reform it into the Murasaki Tensei (or the MuraTen if you don't have much time). A body profile and overall appearance vaguely resembling that of an Evangelion unit or a monstrous Gridman, it's color scheme is predominantly jet-black and purple, with red accents. While still mostly bipedal, on the suit's hips are foldable horse-like legs used to achieve optimal charging head-start speeds, as well as harder unarmed kicking moves. It also has two glowing purple eyes on it's face, and a singular giant eye encompassing it's chest area. Parts of it's mechanisms are also exposed in order for more freeform movement. A suit oriented entirely around the idea of being big, fast, and strong, it trades the durability and armor of it's weight class in favor of making blazing fast melee attacks and floating across the battlefield at a moderately fast speed. On each of it's fingertips are integrated Grind Blades made to tear into enemy suits, along with an additional pair of Grind Blades mounted on the forearms. It is also equipped with a Kinetic Reversal Fist used most often by Buio as a stylish finishing move, most of the time activated by simply poking the enemy when dazed and at near death. When melee attacks aren't quite an option however, Buio is also inclined to use daring moves utilizing the immense strength of the suit by picking up large objects such as houses, shipping containers, heavy/fort suit corpses, etc and using them for a variety of applications, such as impromptu shields, battering objects, or throwing objects. The suit, using it's Collapsible ability, can also transform into a vehicle akin to that of a supercar at Buio's will, allowing for ease of use in more domestic environments. The AI - Sadaux During his state of unconsciousness caused by his reckless act in Dropship Down, Buio had come across a demon-like apparition in a dream - likely a figment of his wild imagination - which prevented him from heading towards the light. For reasons basically boiling down to "Because I could do it", he created an uplifted AI inspired by the demon. The end result was Sadaux, a dickish male AI whose only primary concern is Buio himself, otherwise being smug towards others and being blunt in his insults. Sadaux is nothing short of nihilistic and overly productivity-centric, judging organics by their overall usefulness, and any reasons he has for any action he performs is purely of logical, apathetic, or personal standpoint, such as keeping Buio mentally stable so he doesn't become annoying to him. Has expressed a problematic bloodlust, initially sating it by mutilating animals, but since the Twin Violet base abattoir incident, he has instead decided to sate it by playing gory video games or watching "gore-porn films". May or may not be omniscient. In Avatar Drone form, he takes on the form of an imposing, 7'1" figure cloaked from the base of the neck down, his head one-eyed, perpetually grinning, and emitting purple flames (actually LED water vapors outside of combat situations). Meanwhile, in virtual environments and HUDs he takes on the form of a demonic robed man. Rewards * +15 Points from Seadogs mission * +15 Points from Rough Rider mission * +15 Points from Operation Pretend Part 2 * +31 Points from Mothership * +15 Points from Bullet Hell * +10 Points from DEUS VULT * +20 Points from Operation Antarctica * -60 Points from faction switch to Phoenix * +15 Points from Holy Diver * +15 Points from Nordic Nights * +15 Points from Death Crawl Deploy * +15 Points from Oni Island * (+20 Point cap increase from CCS Destruction) * (+15 Points from Varmint Hunt) * (+5 Points from Verse of the Cursed Wave) Suit Crunch Player Name/Callsign: Buio Pilot Name: Stan Geraldo Suit Name: Murasaki Tensei (MuraTen) AI Name: Sadaux Faction: Phoenix Collective - Lynx Serial: PCHS-AMT/TV1 (+15 Points from Seadogs) (+15 Points from Rough Rider) (+15 Points from Operation Pretend Part 2) (+31 Points from Mothership) (+15 Points from Bullet Hell) (+10 Points from DEUS VULT) (+20 Points from Operation Antarctica) (-60 Points from switch to Phoenix Collective) (+15 Points from Holy Diver) (+15 Points from Nordic Nights) (+15 Points from Death Crawl Deploy) (+15 Points from Oni Island) (+20 Point cap increase from CCS Destruction) (+15 Points from Varmint Hunt) (+5 Points from Verse of the Cursed Wave) Sexy Amphibious Tauric Dragon Heavy Class -Stats- HP: 35 (17 in Limiter Release) DEX: 5 (7 in Limiter Release) DUR: 1 POW: 6 REC: 10 SPD: 7 (8 when hovering, 14 in sufficient altitude) STR: 9 (12 in Limiter Release) Dodge Bonus: 0 AA: 8 POW regain rate: 2.5 DEX rolls: +15 (+20 in LR) Dodge: +30/35 (+32/37 when hovering, +44/49 in sufficient altitude) Melee: +28 (+37 in LR) COM rolls: +10 (+15 in LR) TECH rolls: -10 (-5 in LR) Abilities: Charged Shot Gattai Lynx Fix (10) Sexy (+2 DEX, +5 Dodge, -1 DUR) (10) Hybrid (15) Tauric (+1 SPD, +1 STR, Natural Weapons, -4 Dodge) (20) Amphibious (+1 SPD, +2 Dodge, Fins+Gills) (40) Dragon (+3 STR, -6 POW, Natural Weapons, Flight, EC II+III) Features: (FREE) 2x Natural Weapons (FREE) Fins+Gills (FREE) Flight AI: (10) Soldier (+5 COM rolls, +5 DEX rolls) UI: (10) Brainwave Harness (+5 DEX rolls) HUD: (0) Suit Status Comms: (0) Radio Transmitter Weapons: (30) 2x Grind Blade Natural Weapons: Claws (DAM:12/15 ACC:-4 AR:9/11 PEN:2 DEX:+24/33) ShredderUnstable (20) 2x Burning Talon (DAM:15/18 AR:7/9 PEN:3 AM:3 DEX:+28/37) EdgeUnstable (15) Kinetic Reversal Fist (DAM:* ACC:4 AM:1 FR:1 RA:Close COM:+14/19) Ranged (DAM:13/16 AR:6/8 DEX:+28/37) Melee Blast Upgrades: (FREE) Environmental Controls I-III (FREE) Limiter Release (+2 DEX, +3 STR) (10) Cyber Brain (10) Martial Arts + Duelist (+5 DEX, +5 Melee) (5) Veteran Soul (+5 COM) (20) Capacitor I+II (+6 POW) (20) Solar Panels + Photo-Aug (+6 REC) (5) Opalite Reactor (5) Azure Capacitor (+2 REC, -1 POW) (5) Crimson Capacitor (+2 POW, -1 REC) (5) Aurulent Capacitor (+1 POW) (5) Viridian Capacitor (+1 REC) (10) Kinetic Stabilizers (+1 SPD) (10) Sub-Armor Pistons (+1 STR) (10) Manuevering Rockets (+1 DEX) (15) Structural Enhancement (+10 HP) (10) Optical Camoflauge (5) Uplift (5) Collapsible I Nanites: (5) Canvas I Total: 341/341 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Heavy Category:Phoenix Collective